Eco Nights
by spikes3
Summary: Every time Jak falls asleep, his Light and Dark alter egos emerge from his body for a handful hours of freedom until Jak awakes, and they are sent instantly back into his mind. What type of adventures will they have without our hero as he sleeps?
1. The first night

Well my other story went down the drain, sadly, but heres a new story that came to me. I hope you guys like this, talks bout light and dark jak coming out of jak everytime Jak falls asleep.

* * *

The winds were calm in the wasteland, a rare sight indeed. All around the sand sat still, reflecting the green sun that shone out tonight; it was a new moon. Out, deep into the wasteland right near the city ruins, a dark void appeared out of nowhere. Taking a humanoid shape, a creature of pure dark eco began to emerge. Dark eco began to crackle around the still night emitting from the creature as another void of pure light appeared not to far away. The dark eco started to disperse, and the creature started to move, at first cracking its neck, then cracking its back. The white void began to take shape too into a humanoid shape, light eco emitting from it casting long shadows against the wastelands.

The dark eco stopped stretching and stared at the light eco with disgust. It stood and waited for the light eco to stop shining as the creature of pure light eco began to move and walk forward. The dark eco creature watched as the light eco creature stretched and turned to dark eco creature, a hint of confusion on his face.

"Is, is this what it's like?" the light eco creature asked in a holy voice. The dark eco creature nodded.

"Every time our host, he who calls himself Jak, falls asleep, we are free to escape his body and become our own entities, free to do what we want without having Jak control us." Dark Jak explained with a raspy voice as Light Jak checked his body out.

"When did you figure out you can achieve this?" Light Jak asked.

"The very night they created me. I remember finding myself stuck inside that young boys mind, and wanting out. So when they threw him in his cell and he knocked out, I remember trying and found myself outside his cell, watching him as he slept. I decided to have a little fun and run amuck around the prison, beating up guards and sabotaging anything in my wake. But I found, a disadvantage to all my fun. Every time the boy woke, I was sent back into the recesses of his mind. But every time he fell asleep I escaped again, enjoying whatever sweet liberty I had, even though it was just for a handful of hours at a time."

"So we have till sunrise until we are sent back to him?" Light Jak asked as he spread out his wings and flapped them a bit.

"Maybe even less," Dark Jak said as he cracked his fingers, letting some dark eco crackle out, "all I know is, enjoy this limited freedom, just don't do anything to hurt yourself. Whatever wound you suffer now will appear on our host."

He turned to walk away, only to stop at the sight of a few red cars driving strait at them. He sighed and shook his head, telling Light Jak over his shoulder, "Also, watch out for these idiots, they mess with you any chance they get,"

Dark Jak leaped into the air, dark eco crackling from his fist as he pounded the ground, letting a dark shock wave strait towards the cars, destroying them on impact. He stood up, panting a bit as he turned to Light Jak.

"And when ever your eco starts to deplete, head over to the monk temple, there they'll treat you like a Deity and help you," he said walking toward the beach. Light Jak stood there confused. He shook his head and flapped his wings, calling out to him, "Wait!"

Dark Jak stopped as Light Jak landed in front of him, looking at him with suspicion. "All these months you've been against me inside Jaks head, but now you're willing to help me get out, even give me some pointers on what to do out here, why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because the difference between inside Jaks head and out here is that out here I don't have to be stuck with you everywhere I go!" Dark Jak snarled as he took a few steps forward, causing Light Jak to put up his Light Shield in defense. Dark Jak smirked, "I see you don't even trust me out here,"

"And how can I trust a creature of pure dark eco? You defy what the Precursors, my creators, wanted for this world!" Light Jak retorted as Dark Jak began to walk past him. Dark Jak stopped in his tracks; dark eco began to spark out of his body as he turned quickly and rushed toward Light Jak in a flash, knocking him back into a sand dune as he stared at him.

"Don't you dare mention those worthless gods you all your creators! They created me too if you haven't noticed, their very essence runs through me as through you!" he snarled taking a few steps forward to Light Jak who got up quickly. Wasting no time, Light Jak got on one knee and clapped his hands, sending out a flash of white eco around him. Dark Jak watched as Light Jak got up and quickly made his way toward him. He dodged the kick he tried to land on him but was quickly met with faster punches, each coming from a different direction. Getting angry, he crouched and jumped up, spinning and letting put dark eco arks toward Light Jak, who stopped and let up his eco shield, stopping the arks.

Dark Jak stopped and landed, his eyes locked onto Lights. He snarled at him as he rushed forward, dark eco crackling from his hand. Light eco did the same, light eco shining from a sphere in his hand as he rushed toward Dark Jak. Their attacks collided, causing a shock wave of dark and light eco to go out into the still wastelands. Sands whipped up along with the shock wave, causing a small sandstorm to go out. In the middle of the mess stood Light and Dark Jak, both of them panting but eyes locked on each other, glaring into each other's essence. Dark Jak stood up, clearly exhausted.

"I forgot how powerful you really were," he said, turning around and walking away, calling out behind him, "but I will get more powerful,"

"Wait!" Light Jak called out to him, making him stop in his tracks again, "all this fighting and I don't even know your name,"

Dark Jak smirked, turning around and stating simply, "I'd like you to call me Gol, It is a name that Jak deeply regrets for some reason and through his memories, and I find him just like me. What is yours?"

"I'd like you to call me Mar, for he is the Light savior of our planet." Light Jak said standing proudly. Dark Jak smirked again.

"Very well Mar, I shall see you back at Jaks once he wakes up, until then, have fun,"

* * *

Yea, I wanted to end with a cliffhanger but I couldn't think of anything, haha  
but I hope you like this new Idea I got going,


	2. The second night

I have spent some time now reviewing chapter two and three into chapter two. same synopsis, but differently told. hope you enjoy and review

* * *

Gol quickly stopped at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the monk temple. He turned back and saw two large metal heads stop atop a sand dune looking down at him. They roared out a terrifying roar that echoed throughout the darkness of the wasteland. The only light source was the moon and the small towers of fire that surrounded the islands leading to the monk temple. Gol snared at them, baring his fangs and extending his claws, letting dark eco spark out and marking the desert. The light winds picked up, sending sand up into the already tensed air.

Gol attacked first, launching himself into the air and flying straight to the one on the left, piercing the metal heads skull gem. He yanked it out, killing the beast instantly letting dark eco spill across the desert sand. As the beast fell, he jumped off; standing in the moonlight laying a shadow across the wasteland that enveloped the remaining metal head. The metal head looked up at the shadow, seeing only the eyes of Gol glow purple with dark eco.

Gol disappeared, leaving only the shadow. The metal head looked around, confused. The shadow began to move, slowly getting darker and compressing right at the center where the metal head was. Jumping out of the shadow, Gol appeared right in front of the metal head sinking his claws into the skull gem, ripping it out and spewing dark eco across Gol's face, which slowly merged with him as he landed on the ground next to the creature's dead body. He threw the skull gem out of the way and clutched his sides, panting. He fell onto the sands, lying motionless.

Not too far from where he was, Mar was gliding through the desert. His shadow from the moonlight followed him as he scanned the dark wasteland for Gol. Coming near the battle zone, he noticed the dead bodies of the giant metal heads, landing in front of the nearest one.

He scanned it, noticing the skull gem had been cleanly ripped out. His eyes trialed off and saw Gol lying not too far from where he was. He rushed forward, "Gol, are you alright?"

No answer. He picked him up and flew unto the sky, noticing the monk temple. He glided over the islands that connected it to the mainland, all a while carrying the unconscious Gol. He landed gracefully at the door, where two monks were just walking out.

The monks saw him land before them, letting Gol go upon them. He looked up, catching the eye of the monks, who instantly bowed at him. Both of them were draped in familiar fashion, to the point of them having white powdered faces. One of the monks straightened up, taking a cautious step forward.

"I am Seem, leader of monks that reside at this temple," she said in a raspy voice. She bowed again. Mar studied her precursor armor, on her forelimbs and her body plate. She continued, "It is an honor for a creature of pure light to visit our temple."

"The honor is mine, to visit a temple for mine creators, a safe haven from the wastelands. My name is Mar, and alas I shall need your monks help, for my," he paused for a bit, thinking of what to say, "friend here has battled those creatures called the metal heads and is severely out of eco,"

Seem looked down at Gol and frowned, clearly recognizing him. "Ah yes, he has visited us in the past before. Although he is pure dark eco, he is actually quiet harmless and leaves as soon as he's replenished of his eco."

She turned around and muttered to her other monk, who nodded and rushed back inside, "My monks will help you take him into the temple,"

As soon as she said that 5 other monks appeared. They each grabbed Gol and carried him inside. Seem and Mar followed behind them, talking along the way.

"What an amazing temple," remarked Mar as they descended the stair case down into the temple, "Clearly you have done a good job to show homage to our creators."

"Indeed. The secrets of our creators we guard here, but we still don't know much about eco, especially dark eco," she explained, passing a dark eco vent that gushed out dark eco into the air.

"I understand your curiosity. Dark eco is rather mysterious in a sense, being the byproduct of myself," he explained as they entered a circular room where light eco shined from above.

"Dark eco was the byproduct?" seemed asked as the monks stopped a precursor door. One of the monks did a quick hand sign and the door opened, revealing another room with another door that instantly opened, revealing the giant precursor oracle at the center of the temple. Its squinting eyes shined bright with dark eco as the monks laid Gol at the platform before it.

"Alas, I sense an evil presence before me!" the oracle spoke, its booming voice echoing about the temple. "But this eco, it is familiar. Gol, your eco is weak, I can't believe your depleted yourself this low, I suppose I should help you, again"

As it finished, dark eco flowed from under Gol, picking him up in the process. As the dark eco merged with him, he stretched, allowing all the dark eco to enter his body. It sparked violently about, adding a purple aura about the chamber. Once filled, the dark eco stopped flowing and he landed on his feet, opening his eyes. Sparks of dark eco escaped his body as he looked up to the oracle.

"Thanks," he said turning around and stretching his body, hearing it pop and crack at the joints. He looked up at the monks and smirked, noticing Seem talking to Mar in the back. He scratched his goatee with his claws as he slowly stepped down from the steps. A monk at the bottom of the steps bowed and presented Gol with a black long coat and a matching Fedora. Gol took it and put it on, walking over to Mar and Seem, who got quiet at his presence. He smirked as he adjusted his hat.

"Did you bring me here Mar?" he asked fixing his coat. Mar nodded a Gol smirked. "So that means you took care of the other metal heads that had gotten away, am I correct?"

Mar nodded again as Gol muttered to himself and looked down at Seem, who automatically bowed. He smirked and lifted her chin slowly with his claws, making her look right at his face, into his pitch black eyes that gleamed with the light of the candles.

"Now, no need for the leader of the monks to bow at a deity now," he gasped for breath, looking up as he grasped his chest with his free hand, "you have the same respect from me,"

Seem glared up at him as Gol eventually let go, striding off through them out into the precursor hallway as Mar and Seem stared at him walk off, his coat swaying until the precursor doors closed on them.

"I am sorry for my, brother's behavior," Mar explained, his voice echoing throughout the empty chamber as Seem shook her head.

"It is nothing we aren't used to here, for the past two years since the great hero Jak had arrived; he has been visiting us here at the temple." Seem explained as the monks moved out of the way, "Come Mar, your eco must be depleted as well, let the oracle rejuvenate your eco."

Mar nodded and walked upon the platform, looking up at the oracle as its eyes shone bright blue.

"Aha! I sense a bright light at my presence, one all too familiar. Mar, good to see you once more, and I see your eco is depleted a bit, let me change that," the oracle said, sending some light eco to fall from above upon him.

Mar looked up into the light and felt the light eco enter his body. He closed his eyes and felt the light eco lift him up as he let his arms fall to his sides. He felt full quickly and felt the light eco begin to let him fall. He landed gracefully as the last bit of light eco entered his body. He opened his eyes and checked out his body, feeling the light eco empower his inner self.

"Thank you," Mar stated, bowing. The oracle didn't reply, simply shutting off itself. Mar walked off the platform toward the monks at the precursor door. The monks automatically bowed as he neared as Seem bowed as well, straightening up earlier than the rest.

"Please Seem, my brother may be of dark eco, but he has a point, you have no need to bow to us," he stated walking through all them and through the door. "I thank you for your hospitality but the night is young and the wasteland is a vast and mysterious place,"

Seem nodded and simply stated, "You are welcome here anytime Mar, but I do have one request,"

Mar stopped and turned around, "Anything Seem,"

"We have reports of some red and green eco activity at the great volcano. These surges of eco are new and pose no threat, for now. We don't know if they will pose a threat for the future but we would like to make sure nothing out of the ordinary will occur as my monks partake on more exhibitions. Will you please make sure for us?"

Mar thought for a bit and nodded asking, "Where is this volcano you speak of?"

Seem gestured him to a door opposite of the candle shrine, which automatically opened with a simple hand gesture Seem did as Mar approached the door. Inside was a precursor lift, and Seem gestured him to get in as she turned around and spoke to the monks in their ancient precursor language. They nodded and bowed, shuffling away as Seem turned around and entered the lift, providing another hand gesture making the lift rise.

Mar closed his eyes, thrust his chest out and folded his hands behind him, meditating. Seem stared at him for a while, admiring the light eco glow that radiated from every inch of his body. She wondered how the light eco even glowed off of his clothes.

"No, I do not know why my clothes glow with white eco," Mar said out of nowhere, making Seem jump and gain a slight pink on her face, although she was glad her face paint blocked it from view.

"I am sorry, I didn't know…" she began but was cut off.

"Don't be, to meditate is to free the mind of thought, it doesn't help if there are others around you thinking and that you yourself can read other peoples thoughts." He explained, opening is eyes as the lift slowed to a stop.

The lift had brought them to the very top of the monk temple. Before him was the vast dark wastelands, the moon and star shone brightest here than in Haven city, and the green star illuminated some of the sands and mountains that call the wasteland home. The breeze blew by, sending a chill up Seems spine as she stepped off the lift with Mar who looked out.

"I know it is difficult to see at this time, but against the dark sky you can see the tallest of mountains in the middle of the wasteland. You can enter through a cave at the side of the mountain. I would offer you the glider we had to access the volcano, but I'm afraid your host used the last one," Seem explained as she pointed toward the dark mountain outline. Mar stepped forward and looked down the temple.

"No need," he stated simply as he dove off the temple. Seem automatically gasped and fell forward, looking down where he had fallen. Below she saw him extend his wings and catch a gust of wind and fly up above the sea and towards the wasteland.

Mar looked down at the various islands that connected the monk temple. He noticed a trail in the sand leading away from the temple. He also noticed a hint of dark eco in the trail, knowing full well that Gol had passed by here earlier.

* * *

Gol stepped out of the monk temple onto the cold windy wastelands. He passed the parked dune hoppers and under the various ruined arks above his head to the trail leading around the mountain island. He looked up and noticed the green star directly in the middle of the sky.

_Midnight, _he thought looking back down at the trail. He relaxed a bit as he closed his eyes, letting his dark eco start to reach every inch of his body. He opened his eye quickly and took off, the dark eco pumping his body to go at very extreme speeds. He jumped over the gap where the waterfall broke through and continued on, reaching the beach and jumping across the islands towards the main land.

He arrived to the main land and stopped at the shore line where the torches illuminated the dark beach. He turned to his left and took off again, running around the mountain to where the lake connected with the sea. Turning the corner he came face to face with two marauder cars heading right toward him. Frowning, he gained speed and extended his claws, aiming for the middle of the two cars.

He got through, tearing the sides of the cars as he raced by. The cars themselves flipped over and crashed, sending sand up into the air. Gol looked back and smirked at the carnage he caused. He turned back and ran over the bridge over the lake, passing through the mountains and turning right, running through the palm trees towards the oasis. He stopped at the shoreline.

The oasis water was calm, although the breeze made small waves. He stepped forward and bent down; concentrating dark eco to his claw which sparked out with dark eco as he slowly and steadily touched the water's surface, sending a ripple across the water that settled the water itself. As the water settled, Gol felt a sharp sting in his left hand, sending pain throughout his fingers.

_Damn, the pains getting worse!_ He thought as a flash of blue light came from the lake. He looked up, the pain still pulsing through his hand as the lake began to pulse with blue eco. The lake began to ripple from the middle as a being appeared, head first. Gol smirked weakly as the being fully appeared.

Standing on the water's surface was a young woman, long blue hair that waved in the wind. Her skin was a pale blue color and she wore a navy blue tank top with darker blue leggings and black boots. Her eyes were closed, but they opened as she looked up, sending a spark of blue eco about the water's surface as her bright blue eyes met Gol's black ones, making her smile. Her hands went up to her face and her claws pushed her bangs out of her face.

She began to walk across the water, sending sparks of blue eco across the water's surface with every step she took. Swinging her hips, she arrived at the water's edge and staring at Gol, who stood up straight. They were standing close to each other, sparks of dark and blue eco connecting between them every now and then as the wind blew by again, teasing the bangs on her face.

"Gol, you seem well tonight," she said breaking the silence between them. Her voice was high pitch with a hint of static that came from her blue eco. Gol smirked and shook his head.

"You seem well too Azul, how is your host?" he asked checking his left hand as he spoke, turning around from her and pacing a bit.

"My host is well, but I see your pain is back," she said gesturing to his hand. He clenched it into a fist and smirked, looking back at her.

"Pain is who I am Azul," he paused, gasping for air, "You know it's in my nature."

"So it's normal for you to feel pain?" she asked, beginning to pace around him.

"I think you out of all people would know my pain," Gol stated, shaking his hand a bit. Growling a bit, Azul stepped in front of his face, causing both to glare at each other. In the next split second, they both disappeared, reappearing on top of the cliffs towering over the river, their claws colliding in midair, sending sparks of blue and dark eco about them. Their eyes met and they both smirked, disappearing again and reappearing in the sands next to the cave, both apart as they charged their attacks.

Azul had her hands spread apart, a ball of blue eco in each hand as Gol had both his hands next to him, charging a ball of dark eco, the next split second they both sent their attacks to each other, colliding and making a small shock wave of blue and dark eco. They both disappeared again and reappeared multiple times across the western side of the wastelands, each time their claws colliding and sending more sparks of dark and blue eco which scarred the sands.

Eventually they found each other far apart, where Gol took his opportunity and rushed forward. Azul jumped over him and extended her claws, going for an attack. Gol flipped back and jumped in the air, Azul quickly jumping as well following him. As his ascend began to slow down, he found himself at the peak of his jump and looked down at Azul with a smirk. Azul barely reached his boots as she grazed the bottom.

Confused, she began her fall while looking at Gol who stood in mid air smirking down at her. She growled and yelled out to him, "You cheating bastard!"

She felt the land under her and jumped back, her hand in between her legs as she skidded to a stop at the base of the cliff. Gol slowly floated down, keeping his eyes on her as she stood up and dusted herself off. As he neared the ground, she pounced once more, her claws out and aiming straight for Gol.

Gol noticed the attack and dodged it swiftly, grabbing one of her arms and pushing it up from her back, his other arm securing her neck as he kept on pushing up, making her groan in pain. He chuckled and whispered in her ear, "Now you tell me of your Pain,"

* * *

Mar glided swiftly around the mountain, looking for the cave that Seem had told him about. Finding it, he glided in, landing swiftly on the floor. It was a dark cave with a teleporting gate next to him. He walked opposite the gate and looked up, noticing another cave that led far into the volcano. He flapped his wings and flew up there, walking through the cave to the other side.

As he stepped through the cave, he looked out into the main crater of the cave. The whole volcano had some solid ground and what was most surprising was the abundance of plant life on the solid ground. At the very top was the green sun, shining at the very middle of the crater adding some light along with the glow of the lava. He also noticed some animals, mostly metal heads to his view, living among the denser areas of plant life.

_No wonder this place has some red and green eco activity, _he thought as he walked along the ledge, _there so much plant life with lava. _He was stopped by a river of lava flowing down slowly deeper into the volcano. He looked up at the towering cliffs and flew up, landing on a plateau where there seemed to be dark eco vines coming from the earth and beginning at a weird giant bulb at the far end. He walked forward and inspected the particular object.

Behind him a glow of green light distracted him, causing him to turn around. At the center of the mesa was a glowing ball of green eco. The ball then appeared to blossom as layers of green light began to fold away. At the center of the ball was a young girl standing with her head bowed. Her short green hair fell down to her neck, held back with a vine. Her light green skin clashed well with her green short sleeved shirt and lighter green skirt. She had dark green leggings that went down to her black boots. She opened her eyes as she looked up, revealing her glowing green eyes as it looked up at Mar. She tilted her head in curiosity as she stepped forward, walking slowly toward Mar.

Mar tilted his head in curiosity as well, stepping forward and thinking, _a being of green eco, how intriguing._ They both met each other in the middle, walking around each other without saying a word, inspecting each other. Before either one of them could say a word, a geyser of lava erupted next to them. Mar jumped back, but noticed the girl of green eco stay at her spot looking right up geyser.

The geyser began to slow down as a being appeared at the tip. As it slowly descended, the head first appeared. This being was also a young teen girl, with dark red hair. Her head was bent forward, and more details began to appear. She was wearing a red vest with precursor bracelets on each of her arms. She was also wearing dark red leggings that went down to her black boots. As the geyser slowed to a stop at her feet she looked up, revealing her glowing red eyes as it looked down at the green eco girl, then to Mar. She frowned and jumped off, landing next to the green eco girl and sending a small shockwave of red eco at her feet. The ground below her feet crumbled as well as she straightened up, whipping her hair out of the way of her face.

She kept her eyes on Mar as she asked in a deep voice, "Verde, who is this?"

The one called Verde giggled and replied in her young soft voice, "I'm not sure Roja, I just appeared here like always and he was already here."

Taking a step forward, Roja asked loudly, "Who are you and what are you doing in our Volcano?"

Mar stepped forward and bowed, replying in his loud precursor voice, "My name is Mar, the deity of Light eco created by the precursors at the beginning of this world. I come to investigate the abundance of Red and green eco at this volcano for the monks at the monk temple south of here. I see now that you two are the source of the said eco's, am I correct?"

"The deity of light eco," Roja asked glaring, "That is impossible, we would have known if our creators made us a light eco brother!"

"And yet I am at your presence," Mar retorted. This caused Roja to growl and leap forward, going to strike. She radiated with red eco as she pounced. Mar took a step back and put up his light eco shield. As her fist connected with the shield, a shockwave of red eco went out, and Mar found himself being pushed back, shocked that she was still going with the attack.

_She's strong!_ He thought digging his heels into the dirt. He noticed that she was lifting her other fist, ready to attack again. Before she could, a flash of green light blinded him for a second, only to reveal Verde standing between the shields and holding the fist of Roja.

"Roja, enough!" Verde demanded. Roja glared at Mar for a while then pulled her arm away from Verdes grasp, turning around. Mar put down his shield and tilted his head in confusion.

Verde sighed and smiled weakly at Mar, "I am sorry for my sister's actions. It has been a while since we met one of our brothers or sisters, especially after Gol appeared."

"Gol?" Mar asked as Verde nodded.

"He appeared here about two years ago, back then it was just me and Roja here, we didn't know where our sisters of yellow and blue eco were and we had no idea that we had a brother of dark eco. Well he appeared here with us and we were surprised, more than him. Roja and I immediately sensed the dark eco presence as he stood there with a smirk. He introduced himself as Gol, and began to explore the volcano. Back then we had more plant life thanks to me living together with the magma thanks to Roja. But the Gol came and tainted the ground he walked on. We haven't seen him for a couple of months now and the last bit of his dark eco has disappeared." She explained. Mar nodded and sighed.

"I am sorry for my brothers behavior, it appears I have been apologizing for him all tonight." He said as Verde gasped.

"He is your brother, then you really are who you say you are," Mar nodded, "You are our brother as well,"

"It appears so, and to prove it to my sister here," Mar said making Roja turn around. Mar stepped at the ledge overlooking the volcano and raised his hands, a glow of light eco radiating from his hands. All around the volcano the air was tensed as dark eco began to rise, heading towards Mar. Verde and Roja watched on as the dark eco reached Mars hands, floating around him as he concentrated all the dark eco into a ball in between his hands. As all the dark eco became concentrated, he began to push down on it, until his hands cupped together. He suddenly let go, and at his presence was a small light eco crystal, letting out violent sparks of dark eco that it contained inside. The crystal floated in front of him as he turned around, gently touching the top and bottom tips with his thumb and forefinger as he showed them.

"I have taken all the dark eco and concentrated it here," he said, pocketing the crystal, "I hope this proves for you that I am who I say I am,"

"I believe you," Verde said proudly stepping forward. Mar smiled and looked at Roja, who looked away.

"I guess I shall believe you, for now," she said frowning, "but thanks to your show, we have wasted almost all of our stay here, the sun is soon to rise,"

Mar looked up at the crater and noticed the sky was beginning to glow red with the suns rising. He looked back down and asked, "You too are to return to your host when the sun arises?"

"Yes, we come out every night when our hosts fall asleep; it is the only way we can go out. As soon as the sun rises our hosts wake up and we are sent back into their minds." Verde explained.

"The same is for me," Mar said nodding, "Well I guess I shall meet you the next night, hopefully you can help me understand more about this wasteland."

The volcano became more illuminated as the sun's rays reached the tip of the volcano. Verde nodded and smiled as she disappeared in a green flash. Mar looked over at Roja who stared back, before disappearing in a red flash. Mar sighed and closed his eyes, feeling his white eco circulate. Soon he saw a white flash and was gone.

* * *

Gol smirked as Azul pushed herself off. Before she could say or do anything, the sky began to glow with the suns first rays of light. She turned around and frowned staring at the light.

"You win this round Gol," she said turning around with a smile, "But you won't get lucky two nights in a row,"

She disappeared in a flash of blue light. Gol smirked as he stepped forward, staring at the sun. He closed his eyes and saw a flash of purple light, disappearing from the sands.

* * *

and there it is. next chapter i will show Jak and his daily routine in the day, while an interesting conversation occurs inside his head. please review


	3. The third night

If you are wondering why it took too long to update, my excuse is that my laptop charger decided to die on me when i was putting the finishing touches on this. unfortunately i didnt have money to replace it, and it took about a month to get a new charger. so now here it is, oh and random hyper person, you owe me a cookie.

* * *

Gol stared at the sun setting over the horizon. It was the only time of the day he could see it through his own eyes and not the eyes through his host. The cloudless red sky began to show small dots of light, indicating the night was to befall him. The last rays of the sun disappeared behind the sea, setting darkness upon him. Immediately, he felt a gust of wind pick up his black coat, sending a shiver up his spine, something that normally doesn't happen.

"Gol, did you feel that?" Mars oracle voice boomed behind him. Gol nodded and turned around, looking past Mar to the rising green star that always rose from the east after the suns set.

"Yes, the low pressure, the sudden gust of winds from the north;" he gasped for breath, "a storms a coming," he stated turning to face him face to face, "and the sudden winds will also cause a sandstorm before hand, not a good combination."

"Shall we warn our sisters?" Mar asked, crossing his arms and tilting his head in interest. Gol didn't hesitate to answer.

"No, I think they should know by now, and I want to introduce to you Azul before the storm arrives, so follow me," he said jumping off the cliff overlooking the west side of the wastelands and taking off. Mar jumped off as well, spreading his wings and following Gol over the sands. They reached to oasis quickly, Mar landing softly next to Gol at the shore.

"An oasis," Mar asked as Gol bent over and tipped the water, sending a ripple that calmed the water with dark eco sparks, "This is where she is too appear?"

"Yes, I was running by here one night when a sudden flash of blue light caught my attention. I stopped and saw our sister rise from the depths." He gasped for air as Azul began to rise like he had explained. "As soon as she laid eyes on me she began to attack me, causing a great sandstorm to cometh."

Azul was now fully out of the water, staring at Mar as she walked forward, talking cautious steps as she examined Mar. Smirking, Gol gestured at him as she reached the shore.

"Azul, this is Mar, our brother of light eco," he gasped for breath as Mar nodded and stretched out his hand, "and Mar, this is Azul, our sister of blue eco."

"Light eco, that explains the sudden outburst of light eco activity in the wasteland," she said walking up to him and checking him out. She smirked, "let's see how good you are at fighting,"

She extended her claws, sending sparks of blue eco about the sands of the wasteland. The next instant she disappeared in a flash of blue light, appearing behind Mar with her arm extended out for an attack. Mar automatically sensed her, turning around and clasping his hands, extending his arms as she attacked to make his light eco shield. Her claws connected with the shield, making blue eco spark about the sphere. She smirked as she used the momentum to jump up in the air, causing Mar to extend his wings and fly up after her.

Reaching the height of her jump, she looked down and began to concentrate blue eco in between her hands. Mar saw this and stopped in midair, concentrating white eco in between his hands as well. As they did this, Gol rose into the air, getting a better view of the fight as he landed on the cliff overlooking the oasis. He crossed his arms and smirked at the sight of his siblings going all out.

**Let's see how she handles light eco, **Gol thought as the winds began to pick up again.

Azul smirked and sent her attack down to Mar, who launched his attack as well making him go down a bit. Blue and light eco collided in midair, sending a shockwave of the two out into the desert, picking up sand and causing a small sandstorm to go toward Gol, who flinched and covered his eyes with his coat. As the mini sandstorm subsided, he turned and looked back at the fight.

Mar stopped the attack and got on one knee, clasping his hands and making the night sky and the ground glow blue. Above him Azul also stopped her attack, diving straight down at him with her claws out. He looked up in time to jump out of the way of her attack. She jumped at him going for another attack, this time easily dodged by Mar. Using the momentum, he kicked her in her stomach, sending her flying towards the cliffs with the ramps near the oasis. She crashed into one of the cliffs, sending it crashing down on top of her. Gol walked forward as Mar gasped, flying toward the cliff that he had thrown her too. As the rubble settled, Mar landed gracefully at the base, using his psychic powers to sense and see if she was still alive.

Gol landed next to him, placing his hand on Mars shoulder when he showed the intent to dig her out. Mar looked back at him to see him shake his head, and then point at the ruble as it began to move. At the top of the ruble popped out Azul, blue eco sparking about her as she glared at Mar. Before he had a chance to talk, she launched at him, Mar automatically putting up his shield. Before her attack could connect, a flash of red light in between them caused her to stop and jump out of the way. Mar enforced his shield as Gol jumped out of the way as well.

Slamming her fists into the ground, Roja sent a shockwave of red eco out into the dark wasteland night. Mar found himself pushed back, digging his heels into the sand as the shockwave began to disperse. Roja stood up from the epicenter and looked at Mar, before turning around quickly and crossing her arms in front of her, making a red eco shield surround her as Azul's claws connected with her shield. Azul and Roja glared at each other as Roja forced Azul off, jumping at her for a kick to the head, which Azul easily dodged. Azul extended her claws and went for an attack, Roja jumping high into the air to dodge. Azul followed, sending high speed kicks and punches that didn't seem to faze Roja. Roja glared at her as she connected a punch to the top of her head, sending her flying down to the desert at high speed.

She connected with the ground, sending a plume of sand into the air. Roja concentrated red eco into her hands and looked down at the plume as the strong winds blew away the sand, revealing Azul also concentrating blue eco into her hands. Roja launched herself at Azul, Red eco pulsing in her hands as Azul also launched herself at Roja, blue eco sparking and lighting up the dark wasteland night. Gol smirked as he saw Mar launch himself in between his two attacking sisters.

As they both got near each other, and before Mar got the chance to stop them, a flash of green light in between them caused all three to stop in their tracks. Verde was standing in between her two sisters, holding onto their arms and bellowing "Enough!"

Both Azul and Roja glared at Verde, forcing the hold she had on them off as they stood in mid air. Gol frowned as he floated up to them. Mar breathed a sigh of relief as he too floated to them.

"Why have you stopped us?" Roja angrily asked Verde as Gol and Mar reached them. Verde glared at her.

"Why should sisters fight? What point do we have on fighting between siblings of eco? We are all created equally in the minds of our creators, and given the power to rule over our eco's. They entrusted us with these powers to maintain the balance and keep this world running smoothly, and yet here we are, in some random desert island fighting it out for no reason!" she retorted, glaring at Roja as Roja cringed, never hearing her answer back at her like that. Before she had a chance to say anything, Verde gasped and collapsed, falling straight to the desert.

Mar swiftly flew down and caught her bridal style, inspecting her as he flew back to the group, "She is depleted of eco; I'm guessing stopping both attacks took a lot out of her."

"To the Monk temple then," Gol said floating around the group, "Azul Roja and you need to rejuvenate your eco as well,"

"True," Mar said, looking at Roja, who nodded worryingly looking at Verde. Mar then looked at Azul, who scowled but nodded anyway. He then turned to Gol and nodded, causing him to smirk. He then took off running in the air and leaving a trail of dark eco. Azul followed, leaving a trail of blue eco where she ran, followed closely by Roja, who took long leaps in the air, leaving a mini shockwave of red eco where she leapt. Mar flew off, straight to the temple, with the breeze helping him fly faster. He arrived right when Roja landed from her last leap, and landed gracefully next to Gol who frowned at him.

Azul was already at the door, concentrating her powers to open the doors wide open, revealing a Precursor mass in session. All the monks attending turned to the door and gasped, bowing simultaneously and leaving only Seem at the very back standing, frowning as she made her way to them.

"Pardon for interrupting your Mass, but," Gol said gesturing to Mar holding Verde. Seem winced as she nodded, understanding the situation. She turned around and spoke the ancient precursor language, causing the monks to rise. She gestured them to follow them as she walked through the aisle in between the monks, all the monks watching the deity's walk between them as they reached the front.

"Sueno, please resume Mass as I attend to our guests here," she said turning around and referring to the nearest Monk. He was dressed in a similar fashion as the rest of the monks, precursor armor and brown pants and shirt, with the exception of his Sapphire eyes and black short dreadlocks blocking part of his face. He nodded and bowed as Seem opened the door leading down into the temple. He straightened up in time to catch Gol's eyes as he walked behind the group. Gol stared back and smirked, letting some dark eco spark about his face as the doors closed in front of him. Sueno frowned as the door closed on his eyes, sending a shiver up his spine as he shook it off, and turning around to address the rest of the monks.

Gol laughed to himself as he followed the rest of the group. He was behind Azul, who followed a worried Roja looking over Mars shoulder at Verde as he followed Seem through the different corridors of the temple. They reached the center of the temple where the Giant oracle was. Mar walked forward and laid Verde on the platform in front of it, causing it to awaken.

"Alas, I sense the faint signs of the Green Eco deity we precursors created in the beginning of time! Verde, to meet you in such predicaments is a lament to be sung for generations to come, let me change that so the song to have a happy ending." It boomed out as Green eco came from underneath Verde, lifting her up in the process of filing her up with green eco.

"I have to ask, if you are the beings of your eco, why can you run out of your eco?" Seem asked Mar who watched on.

"The precursors created us, so they set a limit to our eco. If we run out, we will simply faint where we are, until we either absorb enough eco from the surrounding environment to move and make it to an eco outlet and recharge. If we use our eco on living things than ourselves, we shall never run out for we are not selfishly using it on us, but rather on something else." He explained as Verde was done. She sighed and opened her eyes, glowed a healthy green glow. She smiled and bowed at the oracle, thanking it and walking off the platform. As soon as she did, Roja ran up and bear hugged her.

"Verde, I am terribly sorry, I won't let this happen again!" she lamented as she squeezed poor Verde who struggle for air.

"OK, fine, I forgive you!" she managed to breathe out as Roja let go and inspected her. Seem walked forward and gestured to the platform.

"Anyone else wishes to purify themselves?" she asked. Azul stepped forward, walking up the steps to the platform. The Oracle activated again.

"Ah, the energy of motion; the great Azul if I am not mistaken. Close to that of Dark eco you are, it is no wonder you have depleted your eco down this low, and yet still be able to walk. I shall rejuvenate you now, in hopes you learn to control yourself for the future," blue eco rising from beneath her as he spoke, rising her up in the air as it filled her with blue eco. The blue eco stopped, landing Azul gracefully on the ground. She glared up at the oracle but bowed nonetheless. She stepped off as Roja walked up, looking up at the oracle as Azul made her way to Gol's side. Meanwhile, Seem walked to a precursor door, doing a simple hand sign opening it and walking in.

"The great Roja, Red eco giving the ultimate and wondrous power to defeat your enemies, and protect those you love. In those battles, you have depleted your eco, even though you did it unselfishly. I shall restore your eco, in hopes that you will continue fighting for what you love." Red eco arose from the ground as it said that, refilling her up with said eco. She finished early, having not wasted a lot of eco on Azul's fight. As she finished, Mar stepped forward, waiting for the Red eco to stop flowing as she landed gracefully on the platform, opening her eyes and letting red eco surround her. She bowed as well, muttering thanks as she jumped off the platform, landing next to Verde. As Mar walked up, Seem walked back to the group, holding a black coat and fedora, handing it to Gol. He looked at her for a second, but smirked nonetheless, taking the coat and fedora and bowing at her before putting them on.

Mar walked up, staring up at the precursor as it awakens one last time. "Mar, once again fate has brought you back to me to rejuvenate yourself in the light of the precursors, for you unselfish acts of heroism have left you empty. Once again I shall rejuvenate your eco, in hopes that you will continue doing good in the world," it spoke, releasing light eco under him and lifting him up. Once he was full, the light eco stopped flowing, landing him gracefully on the platform. He bowed and walked off, going to Seems side as Seem looked at Gol.

"Do you wish to rejuvenate?" she asked, getting a smirk from him.

"No thanks, unlike my siblings here I haven't fought against them," he stopped as he gasped for air, "So I have no reason to rejuvenate,"

Seem nodded and gestured them back the way they came. They reached the main hall where the mass was taken place, to find it done with and all the monks preparing a dune hopper with crates. Sueno, who was overlooking the operation, turned around and bowed to them.

"Seem, I have good news and bad news," he said in a gruffly voice straightening up. "The good news is we are ready to go out and deliver the shipment of green eco to Spargus, the bad news is that we have a sudden sandstorm out now, followed by a thunderstorm, and the sandstorm is just getting worse," he explained as he handed Seem a precursor screen showing a map of the wasteland. Seem inspected the map and frowned, handing the map back to him.

"This could be a problem, now that Spargus expanded farther into the wasteland; they are going to need more green and blue eco for their citizens, especially green eco since they had that small war with the marauders." Seem stated resting her hand on her chin as she contemplated.

"We can help deliver those crates," Gol said walking forward and smirking at Seem, who frowned and looked up at Gol, "isn't that right dear siblings?"

Azul frowned and turned away, nodding in agreement nonetheless. Verde jumped on Roja's back, "Of course we'll help, right Roja?"

"Of course, that is what we were sent here to do, help those in need." She said smiling and looking at Mar, who nodded as well.

"We shall use our powers anyway we can to help you deliver to Spargus," Mar said stepping forward. Seem thought for a bit and nodded, turning around to her monks and spoke in the ancient precursor language.

They were on their way, Roja Verde and Mar on the lead Dune hopper full of eco with Gol and Azul running ahead to destroy any Metal heads that attempted to attack. Mar had his light shield surrounding the hopper to protect against the sandstorm. Roja was helping Mar by providing extra strength to the shield. As they made it pass the ruins, several Metal heads popped out of the metal head nest and raced after them.

"Azul, Gol, we got some problems back here!" Roja yelled out, her voice booming over the sound of the sandstorm. Gol and Azul turned around and went for the attack, Gol leaping onto the face of one and pulling out the skull gem. Azul dug her claws into the metal head and ripped its head off. More metal heads popped out, some flying while others rampaging.

"Crap, we need backup here, we can take care of the land ones but we need someone else to take care of the flying!" Azul said, rushing toward one of the Metal head beasts. Mar turned to Roja and nodded, letting go of his shield and spreading his wings, taking off into the sandstorm. He focused light eco into his hands and shot it off to one of the flying metal heads, sending it crashing to the desert ground.

He felt two others follow close behind, sending dark eco missiles that followed him even though he tried to dodge them. He frowned as he barrel rolled, making the missiles crash into each other and then suddenly stopped. He turned around and focused more light eco into his hands, firing them at the metal heads, sending them crashing down. He turned to see the convoy already at the river, with the Spargus walls overlooking it. The convoy already made it over the river as he approached it. He landed next to Roja, fortifying the shield as the sandstorm got worse.

Since the war with the dark makers, Spargus had a recent economic boom by trading with both Haven and Kras, especially during the grand prix. With such money, they were able to expand their borders farther into the wasteland, taking over the small corridor they had in front of the garage, the new walls overlooking the river and built into the surrounding mountains. As they reached the new garage, the doors opened automatically, letting in the convoy and then closing shut once more once they were safely inside the gates.

Inside the garage a group of wastelanders were waiting for them, with Sig and Kliever in the front waiting as Seem drove to a stop in front of them. Kliever smirked as Sig frowned as the winds took away the sand that rose into the air.

"Seem, I see that you brought along some guests," Sig said stepping forward and glaring at Gol as he cracked his neck, getting a look of disgust from Azul next to him.

"Yes, they are the great eco deity's that the precursors created for us in the beginning of time. They have helped us by protecting our convoy as we made our way here, I believe you are already acquainted with Gol here," Seem said jumping down from the Dune hopper as Gol smirked over at Sig, walking over to them.

"Ah Sig, cruel fate as it would seem no?" he asked walking around them, chuckling at his pun only to get more glares from Seem and Sig. "And Kliever, where is your precursor with no powers of his own?"

"Damn git thought he could escape again, bit me finger he did!" Kliever said as he unpacked a crate of green eco. "Locked 'im up in the closet till I get 'ome."

"Ah Veger was never one for being ones, sidekick, wouldn't you agree, dear brother?" He asked looking over at Mar who had been helping take down the crates. He got a frown from him as he handed a crate to Roja, who was already holding three crates.

"Ah Jak, how are you here when he's here?" Sig asked, raising his peacemaker to his shoulder. Gol snickered.

"He is Jaks Light side, I am pretty sure you've seen him transform to him before," Gol explained appearing at Mars side, "Mar, this is Sig, the new king of the Spargus replacing the late king Damas."

"Sig, this is Mar, the being of light eco," Gol said standing next to them as they shook hands.

"Light eco, yeah I've seen you, number of times Jak transformed into you to save my sorry ass," he said turning to his warriors, "take the green eco down to the new hospital, have them treat those in dire need immediately!"

"I can help there, I can heal most of those in dire need quickly so you can save more green eco for future needs," Verde explained as she jumped down from the dune hopper besides Mar.

"Sig, this is Verde, the green eco being, she can be much help," Mar said as Verde and Sig shook hands.

"Help that we need, expanding the city's borders has really pissed off the marauders, and we are still in the war going on with them," he stated, gesturing the group to follow his men through the second doors.

"Tell me about it," Azul muttered as they stepped through. Spargus still had the typical house designs as it previously had, with the exception of having more streets and higher buildings dug into the mountain sides. They stopped at a leaper lizard pen where the wastelanders were loading up the crates onto some lizards. Mar inspected the surrounding city, noticing a new beach area to the east near the small racetrack. Also it appeared they were building a new turret to protect that section.

"Please, this way," Sig said, walking behind the lizards being lead by his men. "As you can see, we have done many renovations in hopes of making the city a more peaceful and bigger place. If we can get a peace treaty with the marauders, we have high hopes of making the whole island a city in at least twenty years."

"Like that will ever happen," Azul muttered to herself, only heard by Mar and Gol. They turned west, walking toward a building with a green cross flag slightly ripped waving in the breeze. Mar looked up at the green star, noticing it was now near the west of the sky.

"What are you doing to prepare for the sudden storm that is approaching?" Mar asked changing the subject. Sig stopped and looked at him quizzically.

"We know that the sandstorm is at full force as of now, but for the thunderstorm we have no clue, we have many pockets that will collect rainwater, causing flashfloods," he stated as they reached the building.

"Matter of time ey, look at them clouds to the north," Kliever said pointing towards an ominous grey gathering of clouds slowly making their way from the north. The flag in front of the building stopped flapping, gaining all their attention.

"Calm before the storm," muttered Gol with a smirk, "we best hurry then."

Verde rushed in, pushing Gol and Roja out of the way as she made her way to the patients who were near the door, the worst in the building. She immediately began to work, concentrating green eco and letting it flow out of her hands and into the patients on either side of her. The patients let out a sigh of relief, becoming more comfortable as the green eco made their way through their system and healed them.

"If I help things will go much quicker," Mar said walking forward and bumping into Azul. With the small bump he gained a small view into her mind, where he clearly heard her think, _things would go much faster if I combine my powers with Verdes. _

Mar stared at her, tilting his head and searching her mind on why she wouldn't say this earlier.

_**Ah, that's it, **_he thought. He muttered sorry and began to work, quickly healing patients as fast as Verde.

"Unload the green eco over there for now," Sig ordered as his men did his bidding. He turned to Seem and bowed, "Thank you Seem, without your eco…"

"It is no trouble," she said, bowing as well. They both straightened up, Sig glaring at Gol and his sisters.

"I guess I you helped, I can let you into my city, seeing as you are who you say you are," he turned to Seem who nodded, "I was afraid of that. Please, enjoy your stay, and no funny business."

He glared at Gol who smirked back, bowing, "No need to look to concerned with me, I know how to behave."

Reluctant, Sig left, Kliever and his men in tow outside. Seem sat down on one of the leaper lizards that were still inside.

"Well, I thank you graciously for the help you have performed tonight, even if it was uncharacteristic of you," she looked at Gol, "but I am grateful either way,"

"I was no problem," Roja quipped up, smiling a bit. Seem smiled.

"But I do have one question, where is the yellow eco being?" she asked. Roja and Azul both looked at each other and shrugged.

"She has yet to appear, for it was an unlikely coincidence that 5 eco beings were to meet in this desert in the first place. She could be anywhere in the world," Gol lamented, making Seem frown.

"I think I have a clue as to where she is; my monks during the grand prix overheard a group from Kras city talk about leaping levels of yellow eco activity in their city. I suggest you try there." she explained controlling the leaper lizard that saw a kangarat run by.

"And what, pray tell, would happen once we are all together?" asked Gol, gaining a frown from Seem.

"Have you forgotten already, the prophecy foretold upon your creation by the original creator precursor?" she asked, getting blank looks from the group. She sighed, "Once all of you have come together, I shall tell you the prophecy, until then, I bid you a good morning."

She rode off, stopping in front of the building to put her hood up as the winds picked up again. The morning sky was beginning to glow with the suns morning rays, only to be blocked off by the clouds that rolled over. Gol and Roja walked to the door, looking up at the sky as the clouds covered it.

"What do you think she meant by the prophecy?" Roja asked walking up to them. Before Gol would answer, she disappeared with a flash of red light. Gol looked over at Verde, finishing up with her patient and looking over at Gol as well, staring into his eyes before disappearing with a green flash. He then turned to Azul, who was looking up at the sky before disappearing herself with a blue flash.

"A prophecy, why do I not remember?" Mar said walking to his side as he walked outside. Before Gol could reply, Mar felt a raindrop fall on his cheek. He looked up and noticed a flash of white light followed by a loud crack of sound.


	4. The fourth night

another chapter here, and things are starting to get interesting with the introduction of new charecters, and of course my favorite, Jinx.  
hope you like and review please!

* * *

A dark void of pure dark eco appeared in the already dark room, sucking in any light that dared to cross its path. Gol appeared out of it, dark eco sparking about silently as he landed softly on the floor, careful not to make any noise. He was in a bedroom, a couple sleeping just a foot away from him in a bed. The one nearest him turned in his sleep, revealing the face of his host, Jak.

Gol smirked, knowing he could easily kill him now, if only his soul wasn't bound to him. He shook the feeling away and began walking out of the room, stopping as he heard the sudden mumble of a sleeping Daxter nearby sleeping in a small hammock. He mumbled about in his sleep, flipping about in the hammock.

"Come on Tess baby, bring that sweet ass over here, don't scoot that far away and give me a good kiss," he mumbled with a smile. Gol shook his head and continued out the door. He walked through the familiar hallway he saw his host take every day. He walked through the hallway, through the living room and out the front door of the small condo they had in New Haven. He walked over the small bridge connecting the door and the walkway over the spring water. He checked a nearby store sign that had the time available, 11:30. Valuable time wasted in Gol's perspective. Not bothering to waste more he slid into the shadows, moving swiftly through the alleys and streets, making his way to the port.

* * *

A sudden void of pure light eco appeared in front of the large precursor doors of the monk temple. Mar materialized out of it stepping forward, looking around to see if Gol had appeared near him. He didn't spot him nor felt any trace of major dark eco throughout the whole wasteland. Confused, he decided to take off to the volcano, before feeling a presence behind him. Turning around, he saw the giant door open slightly and Seem step out, gasping and stopping a bit behind the door. She continued with a slight bow.

"Mar," she said looking around, "where is your worst half?"

Mar smirked, "I have no idea, he told me we were to appear in front of the precursor doors but he didn't appear. I was about to take off and visit my other sisters,"

"Well before you go, I must confess, I already know the prophecy that the creators made during your creation," Seem said straight out, looking Mar in the eye. "I didn't say anything before because I didn't want him to hear,"

"Ah, and what makes you think I won't tell him when I see him?" he said slyly, leaning a bit to his left and crossing his arms. Seem winced. A sudden gust of wind flew by through the silent moment.

"I didn't expect you and your brother to be that close," she said finally, looking away. Mar smiled and laughed, causing Seem to look at him weird.

"I am just joking around, Gol taught me this," he chuckled gaining a smile from Seem, "but if you know the prophecy does that mean you will tell me?"

"But of course, I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't," She said stepping forward, "but I think your sisters should be here as well,"

"I shall go collect them," he said, bowing fully. He fully extended his wings, gaining a glance of awe from Seem as he flew off into the sky.

* * *

Gol slid out of the shadows next to the entrance of the Naughty Ottsel. Not a single soul was out, making it easy for him to walk into the bar. Inside was another story. The bar was almost filled with men, all focusing their attention to the ring in the middle where they had placed a small pool of chocolate (slightly minty) courtesy of Daxter's new Tuesday night chocolate bikini babes wrestling (he was working on a name). Indeed two very attractive ladies in bikinis were hammering it out, grabbing hair and making a lot of certain parts jiggle.

He smiled and slide behind the crowd toward the bar, where there were less people sitting down, all the while keeping his eyes open for someone in particular. He saw him sitting at the bar; apparently flirting with the new barmaid that Daxter had hired to work the night shift. It was hard to miss his blonde ponytail and the aura of smoke about his head. He smirked and shook his head as he got close enough to hear what they were talking about.

"That's right, Captain of the freedom fighters, one of the best I'd have to say," he slurred a bit, but that Brooklyn accent was still there. He was apparently showing off a new badge he had earned from Torn. Gol saw the barmaid shake her head and then smile at him as he sat next to Jinx.

"Hey Gol, the usual?" she asked in a Latin accent, already turning around.

"Yes Samantha, please," he replied slyly, chuckling to himself as he saw Jinx give him a look out of his peripheral vision and then turn back to Samantha, who bent down to retrieve a mug from the bottom cabinet, causing Jinx to gape. She took her time going back up, flicking her black bangs out of her face and giving Gol a smile. She was wearing a small bright blue tub top that clashed well with her sapphire eyes. She began to fill the mug as she asked, "so where have you been Gol? I haven't seen you in a while,"

"Ah yes, I apologize for that, I had a tough case this past month, I haven't gotten any leads to help me crack this mystery," he said, gaining a weird look from Jinx, "but that's the life of a detective, sometimes you get leads, sometimes you don't."

"But it still sounds very exciting, who knows where one clue will lead to!" she exclaimed done with filling the mug and placing it in front of him. She was about to continue but was interrupted by a cry for more beer on the other side of the bar. She sighed and reluctantly left.

"A detective for the freedom league, ey," Jinx said, taking a drink of his beer, "never thought I'd meet the Dark Night Detective in a bar, let alone Daxters."

Gol mentally heard Daxter yell "HEY!" and chuckled. He took a chug of his beer and turned to him with a satisfied sigh.

"Yes, quiet ironic on my behalf, but I assure you I am here strictly for business," Gol replied, getting a chuckle from Jinx.

"Hey, I won't snitch if you don't," Jinx replied, taking out a nice fat cigar, lighting it up and taking a deep drag. Gol now wondered if there was tobacco or another substance in those as soon as the smell hit his nose.

"That's not tobacco in that is there?" Gol asked with a slight smile. Jinx smiled and let out the smoke, handing it to Gol.

"Find out for yourself, detective!" he said as Gol took it and took a deep drag. He handed it back to Jinx as he let out the cloud of smoke out of his lungs into the air, causing many patrons to look over at them.

"Nice hit," Jinx said taking it back, "so why are you here then?"

"As I said business, this case Torn placed me on has been kicking my ass! I have no leads at all apart from the fact that one of them is in Kras city." He said taking a chug from his mug.

"One of whom?" Jinx asked suspiciously. Gol sighed and looked at Jinx wearingly. Inside he smiled, knowing he had him.

"Do you remember the eco experiments the Baron did before the Dark eco experiments?"

Jinx laughed, the effects of the cigar and beer hitting him. "Who could forget? That was the only voluntary call for the experiments. Only one survivor of each eco they said,"

"That is who I am looking for! The four of them were reported missing at the same time, apparently a break out with their combined forces. Now the freedom league wants to know if they are still alive or not." Gol explained, finishing his beer in one chug.

"And one of them is in Kras city…" Jinx trailed off thinking as he took another hit. Gol smiled. He knew Jinx had close ties with the Krew family that operated in Kras city. Gol already knew his sister of yellow eco, Amarilla, ever since Jak participated in the Grand Prix, but finding her now would prove challenging, especially since he didn't know where or who her host was.

"I think I may know who you're talking about. There is a teenager that works for the Kras city racing committee that supplies yellow eco for the races. She is said to be a racer herself, goes by Alex," Jinx explained taking a chug of his beer.

"Really, that is some real good info. Do you know where I may find her at this hour?" Gol asked, as Jinx took another drag.

"She would be at the Bloody hook Tavern at this hour, but I doubt you'll be able to go there at this," he looked around at Gol, only to find Gol already gone, "hour…"

* * *

"What do you mean she already knew the prophecy?" Roja demanded, slamming her fist into the volcano wall, causing the whole area they were standing on to rumble.

"She didn't want to tell us in front of Gol, said she has known all along." Mar replied. Roja growled as Verde nodded.

"Makes sense, don't you agree Roja?" she said looking at her sister who looked away and crossed her arms.

"I suppose," Roja replied with a heavy sigh and letting her amrs go. "Alright I'll go, have you told Azul?"

"I was going to go after I told you first. Meet me over there," Mar said taking off and flying out of the volcano.

* * *

Gol came out of the shadows at the back of the tavern. It wasn't as full as Daxters but it still had plenty of people for this late of night. The smell of liquor and smoke lingered in the air, combined with the soft chatter coming from the many patrons. He immediately felt the presence of yellow eco, looking up at a nearby table that had multiple people laughing and drinking. The one that immediately caught his attention was a young blonde that had her back to him. She immediately turned around, locking her yellow eyes with Gol and giving him a glare as Gol smirked back.

Throughout the quiet atmosphere of the bar he heard her companions ask, "What happened?"

She shook her head, keeping her eyes on Gol, "Nothing, I gotta go get some air,"

She got up and walked quickly out the tavern, followed by Gol who studied her from behind. He saw that she wore black leggings with a bright yellow oversized sweater. She exited the tavern, gaining many looks as Gol slid into the shadows, appearing right in front of her outside stopping her from walking. He leaned against the wall with his arm, giving her a sly smile.

She immediately stepped back and transformed into her other self, all her clothes and skin glowing and pulsing with yellow eco bottom up and radiated off her hair. She floated a bit off the ground as she opened her eyes and smirked at Gol as he took a step back and raised his arms in defense.

"What, do you think I was going to attack you?" she asked in her host's voice amplified by the yellow eco.

"You'd be surprised how often that has happened to me," he gasped for air, "dear sister,"

She smirked again as he lowered his guard, then raised her arm and let a ball of yellow eco hurling at him, hitting his chest and throwing him back against the wall. He gasped and laughed for air as he slid down the wall to the ground landing on his feet.

"You're still mad about what happened before I left?" he asked, with a laugh.

"How could I forget?" she said with a growl as she crossed her arms and leaned her weight to her left leg, "you left me with a huge gaping scar that my host still brings up to this day!"

"Like I said then, it was an accident!" he stated walking forward a bit. "But enough about the past, the prophecy is about to be revealed."

"Prophecy, the prophecy?" she asked as a breeze from the ocean came by.

"Yes, the one that Seem told us about when we visited the wasteland not too long ago,"

"But why now? I thought we had to wait for all six of us to appear, and only you, I, Azul, Verde and Roja have appeared."

"Our brother of Light eco has appeared as well, I finally persuaded him to come out about four nights ago,"

"So it is official then, fine. Let me take my host back to her house and let her fall asleep, I shall meet you at the monk temple soon." She said floating to the ground as Gol nodded. She transformed back into her host, who glared at Gol as he sunk into the shadows.

* * *

Mar looked down as he flew over the wasteland. With the help of the moonlight above, he saw Azul race across the desert sands, apparently following his shadow as they reached the shore line to the islands connecting the monk temple and the wasteland. He continued flying, knowing Azul can easily jump over the connecting islands. He landed softly at the door where Roja and Verde were already waiting with Seem. Azul stopped abruptly next to him, sending a plume of sand into the air. The winds picked up the sand away, while everyone present gave Azul a glare.

"What?" she asked, glaring back with a smile. Before Roja could reply angrily, Seem interjected.

"Please! Now that we are all here let me quickly tell you the prophecy before Gol decides to appear." Seem said, gathering them closer into a circle. Before she could say a word, the winds stopped and the presence of dark eco sent a shiver go up Seems spine. Suddenly, a dark void of dark eco appeared next to them, sending sparks of dark eco about the desert. Gol materialized out of the void, stepping forward and glancing upward at the group who all had frowns.

"Speak of the devil and the devil comes," Verde sighed with a smile, laughing a bit. Gol smiled and walked forward to the group.

"You were talking about me? I'm flattered. You will also be assured that I found our sister of Yellow eco in Kras city," he said gaining looks of wonder from all of them, except Seem, "she should be joining us soon."

As soon as he said that a yellow flash appeared next to him, and Amarilla appeared, floating and looking at the group. She wore the same clothes as her host, only it had a yellow tint to it. Gol smiled and gestured at her.

"Speak of the devil; this is our sister Amarilla, great deity of Yellow eco." He introduced as she took a bow, "Amarilla, you are already acquainted with your other sisters,"

"Of course, it has been too long since I last visited." She said as Verde ran up to her and hugged her.

"And this, this is Mar, our brother of light eco," Gol introduced, as Mar walked forward and bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you," Mar greeted his voice catching Amarilla off-guard, but she shook it off and smiled, bowing as well.

"Mar, the pleasure is all mine," she said as they both straightened up. Before she could continue, a sudden flash of light coming from the precursor door distracted them. The precursor writing carved into the door and the outer walls of the temple radiated bottom up with white light, dispersing at the top as a beacon out into the wasteland and out to sea, where it could easily be viewed by Haven city.

Jinx walked out of the Naughty Ottsell, feeling the effects of both his cigar and the alcohol. He stumbled around a bit, trying to find the keys to his zoomer. He managed to find them, but dropped them on the floor. Sighing, he went to pick them up, only to touch another pair of hands. He looked up and noticed it was Samantha's, who blushed a bit as they both stood up as she handed him his keys.

"Thanks," he mumbled, going to grab them but stumbled and fell. She caught him in time, causing both to blush. He straightened up, and before either could say a word, a sudden flash of light over the eco walls caught their attention. The light pulsed on every few seconds, and the few people still awake on the streets stared in awe.

"Whoa, what could that be?" He asked, getting a shrug in return as the pulses continued onto the sky.

Seem gasped, knowing full well what it was.

"The walls haven't done this since…" she mumbled, turning to the others, "please, follow me to the idols, the prophecy will now be told."

They all nodded, following Seem through the doors that were now opened thanks to the other monks. They walked inside, the walls inside were also pulsing with white light. All around them Monks bowed as they walked by, with Sueno standing at the door to go down into the inner parts of the temple.

"Seem, the walls, does this mean..?" he trailed off when he met eyes with Amarilla, who smiled at him. He immediately bowed, letting them pass by as they walked on. He stood up though as soon as Gol passed him, glaring at him as Gol smirked. Sueno reluctantly followed.

They continued down the stairs and through the hallways, the same white light pulsing through the walls everywhere they went.

"I know you don't like me," Gol whispered so that only Sueno could hear. He knew his brother was already listening from the front.

"Good, I didn't want you to get confused, evil demon," he spat, making Gol grin.

"You better respect me boy," Gol gasped for air, "I am a Deity of Dark eco, more powerful than the Sages."

"And? What do I care?" He asked with a slight growl. Gol smiled as he quickly turned around and grabbed his throat, crushing his throat. He struggled for air, gasping and kicking his feet a bit as Gol brought him close to face to face.

"And… I can easily take your life without justice or revenge following me," he smiled, showing his fangs, "And don't you ever, call me a demon, lest you wish I pump you with enough dark and make you my new host,"

"GOL!" Mar said turning around and glaring at him, "let him go,"

"I was merely warning him brother," Gol remarked, letting him fall onto the floor gasping as he took deep breaths, "I can never have him as a host, I'd miss you too much,"

"Of course you would," Mar said, helping Sueno to his feet. They continued their walk, Sueno still coughing as he turned to Mar.

"Is he serious? Can he really make me his host?" Sueno asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

"If he really wanted too, yes, although the part about him missing me has baffled me," Mar said, resting his hand on his chin as he contemplated. They finally reached the Precursor idol, where everything, even the idol pulsed with the light that radiated out of the center of the platform before the idol. All six deitys circled the platform, which suddenly stopped pulsing and the idol came to life.

"Alas! The six great eco's have joined once more since the beginning of time! Now, the great prophecy of peace shall be told, to you by your creator," it spoke as the chest of it opened up and blinding everyone (apart from Mar) with light eco. Mar automatically bowed as the light dispersed and an old being walked out.

"How long has it been since I last seen my children?" it asked, walking with a small limp helped by its staff. As soon as it was made clear who he was, everyone in the room bowed. The being stepped onto the platform and smiled, "please my children you do not have to bow before me,"

They all straightened up and looked at the small old Ottsel before them. He was wearing an old ragged grey cloak with a precursor medallion that glowed in the middle with various ecos. His ears also had some precursor metal to it, and his eyes could not be seen.

"Millennia it has been, since I last saw your faces, although now you each have a different host than before. Too long it has been for a father to gaze upon his children. Right now, you must be wondering what my name is, and why you have forgotten my face. All the years of switching host has erased your memories of me, and your beginnings. I shall say it once more, my name is Jah, and I am the original creator."

"The original? Like, you created the universe and what not?" Amarilla asked. Everyone looked at her surprised she would ask.

But Jah laughed it off, "No, it was the combined forces of me and my brothers that created the universe, but I created this world and the humans that walk about, and I created all six of you as well to create the energy of nature to help them out. Then the dark makers came…"

"Ah yes, twisted by dark eco they were, weren't they?" Gol asked, starting to get pissed at where the conversation was going.

"Unfortunately," Jah said, "but it was so long ago I bet you forgot what happened that had lead to this war, all of course prophesize at your creation."

"By who, you?" Gol growled, crossing his arms.

"Yes, right when I created you and your twin, I saw what was to happen throughout this planets life, from the moment the Dark makers began experimenting with you." He explained, sighing at the end. "Speaking of which, I am guessing all of you are expecting to hear the prophecy."

They each nodded. Jah smiled and his staff and medallion glowing a soft white as he began, "_Red, Green, Yellow and Blue, combine these together to create another two. Twins equal in power, but difference in vain, together shall end a darker presence reign. By the powers of their sisters they shall overcome, combined in one hero they shall become. A hero of time shall prevail where we could not, countless adventures they will have and wars will be fought. But only separate the twins shall bring about peace, and will have help upon those that were recently deceased,_"

He stopped talking and looked down at his children, all of them having the same confused face as they tried to find the meaning behind it, "I know you have all forgotten, but this war has been fought once before."

"Do you mean the hora-quan, or the dark makers?" Mar asked.

"Both," he explained, "The dark makers created the Hora-quan in their image, creating dragons at first. The dragons terrorized the humans that I created to keep peace. The war with the hora-quan had started, and you each fought to your limited, ultimately winning. All of you sealed away the dragon leader in the catacombs, the dark makers left and the remaining dragons mated to created the smaller ones you call metal heads. With the peace kept, you all dispersed across the planet, and I never got to see you again."

They each stayed quiet, listening to him. He then smiled, reading their minds, "But now you are back, and I am thankful once more. Hopefully this prophecy will bring you all together and not put you against each other."

"Why would it put us against each other?" Verde asked placing a hand over her heart, "we are siblings, children of the precursors!"

"History repeats itself my child, although it is too early to tell, the same events that have occurred have already began to repeat." Jah said, looking at each of them, "The metal head war with Haven city for example was only the beginning, along with the dark makers returning. It is only a matter of time when we will see the rise of the dark one."

"But enough about the past or what is to come. I haven't seen you each since the creation. You must have a lot of questions for me," he said, looking around and smiling.

"Yes, I am wondering why we can only come out to be ourselves from our hosts only when they sleep?" Mar asked, stepping forward and reading his siblings minds.

"Ah that, when I originally created you I modeled you after the first humans, your sisters after the first woman and you two after the first man, so I made them the first hosts. So when they sleep, they are most vulnerable, allowing you to come out and protect them." He stated and then smiled, "but your hosts are due to wake right about…"

Before he finished, they each disappeared in a flash of their respective power, leaving Seem and Sueno looking around confused.

"now."

and there is the prophecy, rest assure there will be more to this. merry christmas and happy holidays


End file.
